


Aus der Hölle

by ChapeauRouge



Series: Thomas Barrows Leben in der Bakerstreet 221b [2]
Category: Downton Abbey, From Hell, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapeauRouge/pseuds/ChapeauRouge
Summary: Eine Bedrohung wabert über die Straßen von London. Die Schlagzeilen über Jack the Ripper versetzen die Stadt in Angst und Schrecken. Auch Holmes ist fieberhaft in die Untersuchungen involviert, an der Seite des Chief Inspektors Abberline. Als Mary Kelly in den Blick des Mörders gerät, werden auch Rick und Thomas in die Verwicklungen mit hineingezogen.Ein neues Abenteuer beginnt!Diese Geschichte ist ein Sequel zu "... und alles für ein bisschen Fidel und Molly Malone", die Jack the Ripper-Hintergründe beziehen sich komplett auf den Film "From Hell". Prinzipiell steht die Geschichte für sich, aber man sollte Thomas und Rick besser von Anfang an kennenlernen ^_^





	1. Der Auftakt

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als es an der Tür der Bakerstreet 221B klopfte. Thomas erhob sich ächzend und mit sehnsüchtigem Blick auf die heiße Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch. Er hatte bereits mehrere Mal an diesem Tag das Haus verlassen müssen um Telegramme aufzugeben, Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu abzuholen (denn der Hausherr konnte selbstverständlich nicht warten bis ein Bote sie brachte!) und ein Paket abzugeben. In derlei Dingen war Holmes unerbittlich, seine Aufträge waren akribisch und unverzüglich auszuführen. Auch wenn es stürmte und schüttete, wie an diesem kalten Novembertag.  
Kurz strich Barrow über seinen Anzug, zog ein paar Falten gerade, richtete sich zu einer eleganten aber nicht zu selbstbewussten Pose auf und öffnete die Tür. Kälte und Nässe schlugen ihm entgegen, doch der höflich-distanzierte Ausdruck um seine Lippen war wie eingemeißelt. Zumindest bis er den Besucher erkannte.  
„Rick?“, erstaunt trat der Hausdiener einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den durchnässten Händler in den Flur, half ihm aus der Jacke und sah seinen Geliebten dann erwartungsvoll an „Was machst du denn hier? Wir wollten uns doch in zwei Tagen wieder sehen.“  
Rick nahm seine Mütze ab und schüttelte Regentropfen aus den roten Locken „Ob dus glaubst oder nicht, aber ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier. Zumindest nicht hauptsächlich.“ Er sah sich kurz um, lehnte sich in Thomas Richtung und lächelte herausfordernd „Ist Mrs. Hudson…?“  
Thomas Augenbrauen wanderten höher „In der Küche. Und du hältst dich schön zurück.“  
Nur kurz zog der Rotschopf eine (wie Thomas fand hinreißende) Schnute, lächelte dann aber und nickte zur Treppe „Ich muss zu Holmes. Er hat mir eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass er mich sprechen will. Weißt du was er will?“  
Der Hausdiener verdrehte ironisch die Augen „Natürlich, Mr. Holmes teilt mir stets seine Pläne und Beweggründe mit.“ Dann wies er Rick die Treppe hinauf und kündigte ihn bei seinem Arbeitgeber an. Erfreut sprang dieser von seinem Sessel auf und winkte den ehemaligen Bakerstreet-Boy herein.  
„Ah Wiggins! Watson kommen Sie, Wiggins ist da! Du meine Güte, du bist ja ganz durchgefroren mein Junge! Barrow bringen Sie uns allen doch eine starke Tasse Tee, ja?“ damit entließ er den Hausdiener und wies Rick einen Sessel am Feuer zu.  
Thomas war beunruhigt. Während er darauf wartete, dass Mrs. Hudson den Tee servierfertig machte, ging er mit langen Schritten die Küche immer wieder auf und ab.  
„Was er nur von ihm will? Er ist doch in keinerlei krumme Geschäfte verwickelt Mrs Hudson!“ murmelte er vor sich hin.  
„Wenn es denn von Bedeutung ist, wird er es dir schon sagen Thomas. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Und hör auf den Fußboden durchzulaufen, der soll noch viele Jahre halten!“ schimpfte die alte Dame und überreichte dem Hausdiener schließlich das Tablett. „Und jetzt hinauf mit dir!“

Wie stets klopfte Thomas und wartete das „Herein“ des Detektivs ab, ehe er den Salon betrat. Holmes war Rick zugewandt und schien soeben noch dringlich auf ihn eingeredet zu haben, denn der Rotschopf war nach vorne gelehnt und wirkte angespannt. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und wischte nervös mit den fahrigen Händen um sein Kinn. „Sie ist also in Gefahr Mr. Holmes, sind Sie da sicher?“ flüsterte er leise.  
Unauffällig richtete Thomas das Tablett auf dem vorgesehenen Tischchen an und verließ den Raum so leise wie er ihn betreten hatte, wenn auch alles in ihm danach schrie sofort herauszufinden wer in Gefahr war und warum es Rick so mitnahm.  
Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter. An der Tür zu lauschen hätte er nicht gewagt, Holmes war derart aufmerksam, dass er es gemerkt hätte, wenn die Treppe nicht kurz nach dem Schließen der Türe knarzte.  
Nach schier endlosem Warten (das eigentlich nur eine halbe Stunde dauerte) hörte Thomas schließlich Geräusche aus dem Flur und als er hinaustrat, sah er den jungen Händler die Treppe hinunterkommen. Thomas konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln „Das Protokoll sieht es eigentlich vor, dass ich dich zur Tür bringe.“  
Verstreut nickte Rick „Ich hab Mr. Holmes gesagt, dass ich schon alleine rausfinde. Außerdem wäre ich sowieso nicht gegangen ohne mich bei euch zu verabschieden.“  
Thomas konnte nicht anders und griff nach seinem Arm „Was ist los? Ist irgendetwas passiert?“  
Rick nickte und sagte laut „Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, es geht nicht um mich. Aber ich kann auch nicht reden, Mr. Holmes besteht darauf, dass ich keinem was sage. Laufende Ermittlungen und so.“ leise fügte er dann hinzu „Wenn du irgendwie heute Nacht freimachen kannst, dann komm!“  
Thomas stimmte zu und holte dann einen warmen Mantel aus dem Schrank.  
„Das ist aber nicht meiner“, erklärte Rick erstaunt.  
„Nein, deiner ist von oben bis unten nass. Du wirst dir den Tod holen, wenn du damit auf die Straße gehst. Der ist von mir, auf dem Kamin gewärmt und trocken. Ich bring dir deinen heute Abend mit“, damit half er Rick in den Mantel, ließ die Hände einen kurzen Augenblick länger als nötig auf seinen Schultern liegen und strich ihm kurz über die Wange „Pass auf dich auf.“  
Wie gerne hätte er ihn jetzt geküsst. Nur einen kleinen, sanften Kuss zum Abschied, um ihn und vor allem sich selbst zu beruhigen. Aber die Gefahr war selbst in diesem Haus, in dem sich Thomas inzwischen sicher fühlte zu groß. Im Gegensatz zu Downton Abbey, wo seine Sexualität irgendwann ein offenes Geheimnis gewesen war, galt er hier als normaler lediger Mann. Offiziell verband ihn mit Rick nur Freundschaft, wenn sich Thomas manchmal auch nicht des Eindrucks erwehren konnte, dass der Meisterdetektiv ihn längst durchschaut hatte. Mrs. Hudson und Watson schienen dem zu trotz völlig ahnungslos.  
Mit grimmiger Miene nahm er Ricks nassen Mantel und hängte ihn nahe des warmen Kamins auf. Er war gespannt was der Abend noch bringen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da sind sie wieder. Ich dachte ich könnte den beiden ein schönes Happy-End geben, wird wohl nix.  
> Natürlich hatte ich was Mary-Kelly angeht schon etwas in der Richtung im Sinn ;-)  
> Die meisten Kapitel sind übrigens geschrieben, das Updaten wird dementsprechend fix gehen!  
> Freue mich sehr über Kommentare und Rückmeldungen jeglicher Art!


	2. Bedrohung aus Whitechapel

Es war bereits nach zehn Uhr als Thomas die Bakerstreet endlich verlassen konnte. Holmes hatte noch Besuch eines Inspektors Abberline bekommen und die beiden Ermittler und Dr. Watson waren noch lange zusammengesessen.   
Der Hausdiener hatte sich einen Wagen bestellt, der ihn schnell und möglichst unbeschadet nach Whitechapel bringen sollte und als er schließlich an Ricks Tür klopfte, öffnete dieser unverzüglich, als hätte er davor gewartet. Kaum war diese geschlossen warf sich der Händler in Thomas Arme.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Ich glaub ich dreh gleich durch“, murmelte er in Thomas Nacken.  
„Was ist denn nur passiert?“ besorgt packte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund an den Schultern und sah ihm besorgt in die Augen. Dieser nahm ihm Mantel und Mütze ab und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen.   
„Es geht um Kelly“, begann er „Du hast bestimmt von den Morden in Whitechapel gehört, die vor kurzem passiert sind.“  
„Die Prostituierten-Morde? Ja, natürlich, wer hat das nicht?“ Thomas schluckte „Aber Kelly ist doch nichts passiert, die Frauen waren viel älter, oder?“  
„Ja, ihr geht es gut. Soweit“, erklärte Rick „Es ist nur so. Die beiden Huren die umgebracht wurden, das sind enge Freundinnen von Kelly. Sie und ein paar andere waren bislang eine feste Clique, haben aufeinander aufgepasst, waren regelmäßig zusammen saufen, solche Sachen.   
Der Typ von Scotland Yard, Abberline, glaubt, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen der Gruppe und den Morden gibt und hat schon ein paar Mal versucht mit Kelly und ihren Freundinnen zu reden. Die haben sich geweigert und wirkten … ich weiß nicht, Abberline glaubt, dass sie bedroht werden“, er atmete tief durch „Es hat sich einiges verändert im Viertel. Ein sicheres Pflaster wars nie, Thomas! Hier hat sich schon immer der größte Dreck rumgetrieben, aber in letzter Zeit gabs immer mehr Übergriffe. Lauter aggressiver Wichser, die ihren Frust an denen auslassen die sich nicht wehren können.“ Rick griff nach seinen Zigaretten und inhalierte tief.   
„Und was wollte Holmes jetzt von dir?“   
„Naja, Abberline kommt an keine Aussagen von Kelly und ihren Freundinnen und weil Holmes sie mal für mich ausfindig gemacht hat, wollte er wissen ob ich Kontakt zu ihr habe und sie zum reden bringen kann. Es würd anonym ablaufen, hat er gesagt, ihren Namen würden nur Abberline und er kennen. Ach Scheiße, Thomas, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Was ist wenn sie wirklich bedroht wird? Wenn sie, sobald sie den Mund aufmacht, abgestochen wird, wie die zwei anderen? Keine Ahnung…“ wieder zog Rick intensiv an seiner Zigarette.   
Thomas überlegte nicht lange „Rede doch erst mit ihr. Frag sie, ob sie wirklich bedroht wird. Ob sie dann mit Holmes, Abberline oder sonst wem reden will, ist ihre Entscheidung. Aber du kannst ihr zumindest das Angebot überbringen. Mehr kannst du nicht machen, du wirst sie schlecht beschützen können, denn von der Straße kriegst du sie halt nicht weg“, fürsorglich legte er Rick einen Arm um die Schulter.  
„Einmal Abschaum, immer Abschaum, oder wie? Ist es das was du denkst?“, fuhr der Rothaarige auf und stieß den Arm von seinen Schultern. „Als wär sies nicht wert, dass man sich um sie kümmert.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr und du weißt auch, dass ich das so nicht meine!“ gab Thomas ungehalten zurück „Aber wenn du ihr Leben ändern könntest, dann hättest du das vorher schon getan und kämst nicht erst jetzt damit! Sie hat ihr Leben auf der Straße verbracht und nicht versucht mehr daraus zu machen!“  
„Wie denn auch!“ brüllte Rick zurück „Wer hätte ihr denn helfen können? Glaubst du man schafft das so einfach von der Straße wegzukommen nur weil man will?“  
„Du hast es geschafft!“  
„Ich hatte Holmes als Förderer! Ich hatte Glück! Kelly hatte abgesehen von den anderen Kindern keinen! Hin und wieder hats mal ein Freier gut mit ihr gemeint und ihr n bisschen mehr zugesteckt, aber denkst du damit kommt man weit? Wie blauäugig bist du eigentlich! Du hast doch keine Ahnung wies da draußen zugeht!“  
„Ach jetzt kommt das wieder“, gab Thomas gereizt zurück „Ich hab ja keine Ahnung vom Leben auf der Straße und wie schwer sie es alle haben. Doch stell dir vor, hab ich! Das heißt aber nicht, dass sich jedes Mädchen gleich als Nutte hergeben muss! Es gibt immer irgendwo Arbeit! Aber wenn sie lieber auf der Straße ihr Geld verdient als vielleicht Wäsche zu waschen oder Kamine zu kehren, dann kann ich nichts daran ändern und muss sie nicht dafür bemitleiden! Und du solltest das auch nicht! Kelly hat mit Sicherheit eine Wahl! Sie kann andere von sich überzeugen und sieht noch gut aus, dann muss sie halt irgendwo unten anfangen, aber sie ist nicht dumm und hätte das Zeug dazu! Sie will nur nicht!“  
Ricks Gesicht war weiß geworden „Du verdammtes Arschloch“, keuchte er „Ich erkenn dich nicht wieder!“   
Thomas merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war, doch die Worte waren gesagt, hatten mit brachialer Gewalt den Raum gestürmt und würden nicht wieder gehen. „Rick, ich…“ begann er, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
„Geh! Jetzt gleich! Ich will dich hier nicht haben! Verschwinde und zwar sofort“, er begann Thomas von sich weg und in Richtung Türe zu schubsen.   
„Tu das nicht, bitte! Lass es mich erklären!“ flehte Thomas, doch Rick schien ihn gar nicht zu hören, drückte ihm seinen Mantel in die Hand und flüsterte mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme „Verpiss dich Barrow, oder ich knall dir eine, dass selbst Holmes dich nicht wiedererkennt!“  
Als die Türe hinter ihm geschlossen wurde sank Thomas zu Boden, der Regen prasselte auf ihn ein, doch er schien nichts davon zu spüren. Nur Tropfen, die über seine Wangen und in seine Mundwinkel rannen. Sie schmeckten salzig.   
Er weinte den ganzen Heimweg entlang und die Kälte trieb die letzten Lebensgeister aus seinem Körper. Trotz langen Klopfens hatte sich Ricks Tür nicht mehr geöffnet und die Stille war gespenstisch gewesen. Zurück in der Bakerstreet hatte er sich heißen Tee mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Gin gemacht und war dann frierend in sein Bett gekrochen. Den Mantel hatte er noch lange an sich gepresst. Es war Ricks Mantel, den er ihm versehentlich wieder mitgegeben hatte.  
Warum hatte er sich nicht beherrschen können? Warum hatte er es nicht anders sagen können? Herrgott, es wäre nur noch schlimmer gewesen wenn er sie direkt als faule Nutte bezeichnet hätte! Er wusste doch wie sehr Rick an ihr hing!  
„War es das jetzt?“ fragte er sich selbst „Hab ich es wieder geschafft, den von mir zu stoßen, der mir alles bedeutet?“ er hob das Handgelenk und starrte die verblassende Narbe an. Es war inzwischen nur noch ein weißer Strich auf seiner hellen Haut. „Ich muss es wieder gut machen. Klar machen, wie ich es gemeint hab.“  
Mit diesem Gedanken fiel er in einen unruhigen und viel zu kurzen Schlaf.

Der nächtliche Spaziergang durch den kalten Regen blieb nicht ohne Folgen und nur kurze Zeit später lag Thomas mit Fieber und einem Hals, rau wie Schmiergelpapier in seinem Bett und schniefte.   
„Ich bin untröstlich, Dr. Watson“, erklärte er mit Schniefen und leiser Stimme. Der Arzt schüttelte nur den Kopf, hörte weiterhin seine Brust ab, befühlte den Hals, die Stirn und schüttelte dann mit leiser Verärgerung den Kopf „Ihnen sollte das nicht leidtun, Barrow! Ich hab Holmes gesagt, er soll sich bei diesem Wetter lieber etwas gedulden und Sie nicht bei jedem bisschen hinausschicken. Das haben wir jetzt davon! Sie ruhen sich gut aus, bis Sie sich wieder besser fühlen. Mrs. Hudson wird ihnen was Bekömmliches zu essen machen. Außerdem müssen Sie viel trinken!“ Dann lächelte er freundlich „Am besten schlafen Sie sich erst mal aus. Das wird das Beste sein.“  
Thomas ließ sich auf die Matratze zurückfallen und schloss die Augen, aber der Schlaf wollte und wollte nicht kommen, stets war da Ricks Gesicht. Zornentbrannt und so bitter enttäuscht. Seine Arme auf seinen, als er ihn zur Tür hinauswarf.  
Langsam kramte Thomas in seinem Nachtschrank herum bis seine Hände ein kleines Stück Papier fassten

Lass uns das wiederholen, Thommyboy!  
Ab 7 Uhr triffst du mich normalerweise zuhause an oder in dem kleinen Pub gleich nebenan  
Rick

Die kleine Nachricht, die Rick ihm hinterlassen hatte, als er hier in seinem Zimmer in der Bakerstreet geschlafen hatte. Thommyboy… das hatte er ihm schnell ausgetrieben. Es war ihm unpassend erschienen, so von einem Jüngeren angesprochen zu werden. Trotzdem trieb es ihm die Tränen in die Augen, denn er sah ihn vor sich, den roten Lockenkopf, die blitzenden Augen und das breite einnehmende Lächeln, dieses besondere, das nur seins war!  
Er legte den Zettel unter sein Kissen, drehte sich noch lange hin und her und schlief endgültig ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja... Rick ist ne Dramaqueen, ich weiß  
> Aber was soll man sagen, irgendwie brauchen sie einander (wenn man das nach diesem Kapitel nicht so glauben mag)  
> Tja... Vertragen sie sich? Was passiert mit Kelly? Hat die Autorin zu oft From Hell geschaut? (Ja)  
> Fragen über Fragen! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ach so, zum Schluss noch die freundliche Bitte: Kommentare, Rückmeldungen, Kritiken, Heiratsanträge,... ich bin für alles offen :D


	3. Versöhnung

Die Tage vergingen langsam und schläfrig, den Rhythmus bestimmten Mrs. Hudson, die mehrere Male am Tag mit einem Tablett zu Thomas ins Zimmer kam und Dr. Watson, der ihn abends untersuchte um ihm jedes Mal zu versichern, es sei am besten noch einen Tag lang im Bett zu bleiben. Der Arzt hatte festgestellt, dass auch Thomas Lungen angegriffen waren und wollte nicht, dass es sich zu einer schlimmeren Entzündung entwickelte.   
Aber eines Tages, nachdem Thomas die Zeitungen bereits gelesen hatte, keines seiner Bücher ihm interessant genug erschien, da klopfte es an seiner Türe. Mittags war längst vorbei, also würde es mit Sicherheit nicht Mrs. Hudson sein, für Dr. Watson hingegen war es noch viel zu früh.  
Thomas richtet sich mühsam auf „Herein“, krächzte er und die Türe öffnete sich langsam. Im Türrahmen stand Rick und schwieg. Thomas starrte ihn an, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, jedes Wort schien ihm im wunden Hals steckengeblieben. Nach langem Räuspern und leichtem Husten würgte er schließlich ein „Komm doch rein“ hervor.   
Rick nickte, schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog den Stuhl, der bei Thomas Schreibtisch stand neben das Bett. Schweigend setzte er sich und starrte zu Boden. Der Hausdiener musterte ihn, dann streckte er seinen Arm aus und hob das Kinn des Rothaarigen an. Die dunklen Augen wichen seinem Blick zunächst aus, dann endlich, nach einem schier unendlichen Zeitraum fing er den unsteten Blick auf und er erkannte das verräterische Schimmern in den Augen. Wortlos zog er Rick an sich heran, in seine Arme, ließ ihn den Kopf auf seine Brust legen und spürte wie er leise, ohne auch nur den geringsten Laut von sich zu geben, zu weinen begann.  
Irgendwann löste er sich von ihm, wischte die Reste von Tränen und Rotz aus dem Gesicht und begann zu erzählen.  
„Es ist wieder eine tot. Eine aus Kellys Freundeskreis“, die sonst so fröhliche Stimme klang dumpf und müde „Du hattest Recht. Sie will es nicht. Ich hab ihr angeboten erst mal bei mir zu bleiben, vor allem damit sie nachts von der Straße weg ist. Ich wollte nichts dafür haben, nur dass sie eine Weile in der Wohnung untertaucht. Sie hat zweimal bei mir geschlafen, dann war sie wieder anschaffen.“ Seine Stimme zitterte „Meinte, sie könne sich nicht ewig verstecken und irgendwie müsse sie Kohle zusammenkriegen. Sie wollte mir nicht mal sagen, wofür sie die braucht. Dann hab ich ihr angeboten ihr zu helfen eine Arbeit zu finden. Ich kenn durch den Handel ein paar Leute. Irgendjemand sucht bestimmt ne Hilfskraft. Weißt du was sie gesagt hat? Vergiss es, das wird sowieso nichts! Keiner will ne Nutte. Misch dich nicht ein, Wiggins. Ich hab dich die letzten Jahre nicht gebraucht, und jetzt auch nicht.“ Der Rothaarige verbiss sich die Zornestränen und seine Lippe zitterte „Du hattest Recht, aber ich wollte es nicht sehen.“  
Thomas seufzte unglücklich „Das ist doch jetzt egal. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Die letzten Tage hab ich an nichts anderes gedacht.“ Er strich durch die roten Locken und war froh über das vertraute Gefühl „Sie will auch nicht mit der Polizei oder mit Holmes reden?“  
„Schien zumindest nicht begeistert davon zu sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht lässt sie sich jetzt mal darauf ein. Nachdem die dritte tot ist“, Rick nahm Thomas Hand und strich darüber.   
„Soll ich mit dir kommen und mit ihr reden? Recht viel länger wird mich Dr. Watson bestimmt nicht mehr für krank erklären. Zu zweit erreichen wir vielleicht mehr“, fragte der Hausdiener und spürte wie sich der Druck auf seiner Hand verstärkte. Rick nickte sacht „Das können wir versuchen. Aber lass uns das jetzt einen Moment vergessen. Ich hab dich vermisst, Thomas, dachte schon, nachdem ich dich rausgeworfen hatte, seh ich dich nie wieder“, wieder lehnte er sich an ihn und ließ sich in eine Umarmung ziehen.  
Sanft wurden die roten Locken geküsst „Ging mir genauso. Wir wollen nicht mehr so auseinander gehen, nie wieder.“  
„Nie wieder“, bestätigte Rick, hob den Kopf und fing die Lippen mit seinen auf.   
In diesem Moment war es Thomas egal, dass Mrs. Hudson bestimmt bald Tee vorbeibringen würde, dass Dr. Watson zur Untersuchung in sein Zimmer kommen würde. Alles was zählte war dieser wunderbare Mann, der ihn nach wie vor haben wollte. Die Küsse wurden tiefer, heißer und weckten andere Begierden, doch diesmal war es nicht Thomas der sie unterbrechen sollte, sondern Rick.  
„Was?“ fragte der Hausdiener enttäuscht und suchte hungrig nach dem Mund des anderen.  
„Du bist immer noch krank und außerdem hast du mir immer wieder eingeschärft, dass wir uns in der Bakerstreet benehmen. Also werd ich jetzt zu Mrs. Hudson gehen, Tee für uns beide holen und du wirst dich erholen“, erklärte Rick mit der Strenge eines Lehrers, hauchte dann einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn des Geliebten und flüsterte „Ich sollte es sein, der sich jetzt um dich kümmert. Ich würde es zumindest gerne, glaub mir das.“  
Thomas lachte, doch sein Lachen ging in klägliches Husten über „Irgendwann, Rick, irgendwann, werden wir vielleicht zusammenleben können und dann darfst du dich so fürsorglich um mich kümmern wie du nur willst.“  
„Das wär sehr schön“, gab der Rotschopf leise zurück, dann erhob er sich, lächelte und ging in die Küche zu Mrs. Hudson um um Tee zu bitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm hat doch länger gedauert bis ichs hochgeladen hatte, sorry ist Klausurenzeit gewesen, dafür gibts das nächste gleich hinterher  
> ach übrigens: Kommentare retten leben ;-) wollt ich mal erwähnen, so nebenbei...


	4. Wiedersehen im  Ten Bells

Thomas nahm einen großen Schluck Ale aus seinem Glas und sah sich im Pub um. Wie immer war das Ten Bells gut besucht, doch von der jungen Frau auf die sie nun schon seit einer Stunde warteten war noch nichts zu sehen.   
„Wo sie nur bleibt?“ Ricks dunkle Augen suchten zum wiederholten Mal die Tische, die Tür und die Theke der kleinen Kneipe ab.   
„Nur die Ruhe, sie hat bestimmt noch zu tun und ist deswegen spät dran“, beruhigte Thomas seinen Freund und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schultern. Nur so lange wie es jedem Mann zugestanden hätte, doch immerhin konnte er ihn berühren.   
„Sie sollte nicht so lange alleine unterwegs sein. Nicht seit diese Morde passiert sind! Ich hab Angst um sie, wenn der Typ es wirklich auf sie und ihre Freunde abgesehen hat und weitermacht, kann es gut sein, dass es sie bald erwischt!“, fahrig und nervös suchten Ricks Hände sein Glas und er nahm einen großen Schluck.  
Thomas konnte nur wenig einwenden. Whitechapel war noch nie ein sicheres Pflaster gewesen, hier lebte der Bodensatz der Gesellschaft und nachts, wenn die Dunkelheit die Straßen für sich eingenommen hatte und man nicht mehr erkennen konnte ob Freund oder Feind seinen Weg kreuzte, war für ein paar Münzen schnell ein Messer gezückt oder ein Rock gehoben. Der Hausdiener war oft genug nachts in dieser Ecke Londons unterwegs. Wenn er Rick nach seinem Dienst besuchte und in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück nach Marylebone ging, war das Arbeiterviertel meist ruhiger, ganz zu schlafen schien es jedoch nie.   
„Sie hätte mein Angebot annehmen sollen und wenigstens einer Weile bei mir bleiben sollen. Dann wär sie nachts wenigstens nicht auf der Straße“, murmelte er und Thomas zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Das hast du doch schon versucht. Lass das Thema lieber bleiben, wir konzentrieren uns jetzt erst mal auf das Wesentliche“, wandte Thomas ein und ließ seinen Blick wieder durch den Pub schweifen.   
„Wir werden aber nicht versuchen sie auf Teufel komm raus von Holmes zu überzeugen, ist das klar? Ich will erst wissen ob es nicht zu gefährlich ist zu reden“, erklärte Rick.  
Thomas verdrehte die Augen „Drei ihrer Freunde sind schon tot! Wie gefährlich kann es denn noch werden… da ist sie ja!“   
Erleichtert deutete der Hausdiener zum Eingang des Pubs den grade die gelockte junge Frau durchschritten hatte, nur kurz machte sie Halt am Tresen bis sie Thomas und Rick entdeckte und sich gleich zu ihnen setzte. Sie seufzte und legte nach und nach ihr Schultertuch und die Handschuhe ab.   
„Was für ein Wetter. Eine ekelhafte Kälte!“ zischte sie und rieb die Hände aneinander.  
„Mary, wo warst du nur?“, rief Rick aus „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!“  
Mary-Jane Kelly schüttelte die roten Locken „Einer von der Polizei hat mich aufgehalten. Wollte keine Ruhe geben und ist mir und meinen Freundinnen die ganze Zeit auf den Pelz gerückt. Kannst dir vorstellen wie gut das fürs Geschäft war.“ Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Ale aus Ricks Glas, hängte ein kurzes „Ich darf doch oder?“ daran und stellte es wieder ab.   
„Ich hol uns allen noch was, bleib sitzen, kleine Crying-Kelly“, sagte Rick und warf seiner Freundin aus Kindertagen einen fast zärtlichen Blick zu. Damit erhob er sich um an der Theke etwas zu bestellen.   
„Er macht sich ja ziemlich große Sorgen“, sagte sie leise und musterte Thomas eindringlich „Ich will ihn ja nicht beunruhigen, aber ich mach mir auch welche.“   
„Glaubst du, dass du in Gefahr bist?“ fragte Thomas und betrachtete das sonst so kokett lächelnde Gesicht.  
Sie nickte langsam, fast zögerlich „Ich weiß nicht, Martha, Polly und Dark Annie gehörten zu meinen engen Freunden, wir haben uns fast täglich gesehen. Ich und ein paar andere Frauen waren eine feste Gruppe, die immer aufeinander aufgepasst haben. Und jetzt sind drei von uns tot… und dann war ja auch die komische Sache mit Ann...“  
Rick kehrte zurück und stellte drei Schnäpse und Ale auf den Tisch. Ohne langes Zögern griff Mary-Jane nach dem Schnapsglas und stürzte seinen Inhalt auf einen Satz hinunter. Rick schnaubte „Na du hasts aber eilig.“ Die Rothaarige machte nur ein leises „Pah“ und stürzte dann den zweiten Kurzen hinunter. Dann erzählte sie auch Rick von ihren Gedanken.  
„Ich werd ehrlich sein, mir geht der Arsch auf Grundeis. Und jetzt auch noch dieser Abberline von der Polizei, der keine Ruhe gibt. Was glaubt der eigentlich? Dass ich ihm alles erzähle? Als würde der mir helfen!“  
„Wer ist Ann? Und von was für einer komischen Sache hast du geredet?“ hakte Thomas nach.   
Kelly schüttelte die roten Locken „Das glaubt ihr mir nie! Ann ist ne ehemalige Nutte, war auch Teil unsrer kleinen Clique. Naja, aber sie hat Glück gehabt. Einer ihrer Kunden, Albert, hat sich in sie verguckt und ne ehrbare Frau aus ihr gemacht.“  
Rick lachte „Dein Ernst?“  
Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte Kellys Lippen „Ja, sie waren so wundervoll. Haben im kleinen Kreis geheiratet, in einer Kapelle. Er muss viel reisen, aber kam so oft er konnte zu seiner Ann und dann kam ja auch noch Alice, ihre kleine Tochter.“ Eine kurze Stille, in der Mary ihre Gedanken sortierte unterbrach die Erzählung. Die Ereignisse waren unwirklich gewesen und bereits seit einiger Zeit verstrichen. „Das war noch vor den Morden. Sie kam zu uns und bat uns auf Alice aufzupassen, weil Albert nach Hause kommen würde und sie in Ruhe vögeln wollten. Ich hab mich der Kleinen angenommen und was soll ich sagen… wir waren alle zusammen draußen, kaum ein paar Schritte von Anns Haus weg und reden miteinander, da fahren zwei Kutschen vor. N Haufen Männer springen raus, rennen ins Haus und zerren Ann und ihren Mann nackt und bloß wie sie sind, jeweils in eine Kutsche. Zack und weg!“ Kellys helle Augen schwammen leicht, ob vom Suff oder der Sorge, wer mochte das schon wissen? „Hab sie nie wieder gesehen. Sind beide verschwunden und die kleine Alice muss jetzt bei Anns Eltern, die sich eh kaum über Wasser halten können bleiben.“ Sie schniefte und wischte mit dem Ärmel über die Nase. „Seltsame Geschichte oder? Und jetzt die Morde… Was ist nur aus London geworden…“  
„Und wenn du das der Polizei erzählst? Einen Versuch ist es doch wert“, begann Rick.   
Mary-Jane schnaubte „Was soll Anns und Alberts Verschwinden den mit den Morden zu tun haben? Außerdem will ich nicht mit der Polizei reden Rick, die können auch nichts tun und wenn ich jemand anschwärze, bringen die mich um. Nein, mit der Polizei red ich nicht.“  
„Und wenn du mit Mr. Holmes redest?“ warf Thomas ein und Kelly hob den Kopf „Er ist auch in die Ermittlungen einbezogen und wird alles was du sagst absolut vertraulich behandeln. Du kennst ihn doch von früher! Er wird dich anhören und falls es wichtig für den Fall ist alles anonym an die Polizei weitergeben.“  
Mary-Jane griff nach dem nächsten Schnapsglas und stürzte es schnell hinunter. Ihre Augen waren glasig geworden, langsam nickte sie. „Wer weiß, wahrscheinlich bin ich eh die nächste. ´n Versuch schadet nich. Würdest du mit ihm reden Thomas? Er kann mich über Rick erreichen.“  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachten die Freunde damit Nichtigkeiten auszutauschen, über den Alltag zu reden und irgendwann gegen Mitternacht brachen sie vom Ten Bells auf.   
Als das Paar in Ricks kleiner Wohnung angekommen war und wie stets eng aneinander gekuschelt in dem kleinen Bett lag war es merklich ruhig zwischen den beiden. Rick malte unruhig Muster auf Thomas Bauch und drängte sich noch enger an seinen Geliebten.  
„Es wird bestimmt alles gut Liebster, Kelly ist ein großes Mädchen. Die kommt klar“, flüsterte Thomas und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Ricks kupfernen Locken. Der junge Händler hob den Kopf und fing die Lippen mit seinen auf. Nach einem langen Kuss löste er sich von Thomas.   
„Mir wäre wohler wenn ich wüsste, dass sie ein Dach über dem Kopf hat“, erklärte Rick leise „Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber ich glaube sie ist im Moment wieder komplett auf der Straße. Und wenn sie sich dann noch so abschießt, ist es noch gefährlicher. Sie ist so vertrauensselig, wenn sie betrunken ist!“  
„Sie hat doch gesagt, sie weiß einen Ort wo sie bleiben kann. Alles wird gut“, flüsterte Thomas, strich beruhigend über Ricks Nacken und versuchte sich selbst von seinen Worten zu überzeugen. Die Sache gefiel ihm nicht, jemand hatte es auf Kelly und ihre Freunde abgesehen und auch die Geschichte von Ann und Albert, die sie ihnen erzählt hatte brachte ihn zum grübeln. „Seltsame Zeiten sind das, Rick“, flüsterte er schließlich und küsste ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So und gleich das nächste Kapitel  
> Das letzte war dermaßen kurz und außerdem hab ich mir etwas Zeit gelassen mit dem Posten, keine Sorge, das wird geändert. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon so gut wie fertig  
> Ich liebe übrigens Kommentare, glaubt man kaum, ich weiß ;-)  
> ne schöne Woche


	5. Ein Treffen ihn Whitechapel

„Mr. Holmes?“  
Der Detektiv sah von seiner Zeitung auf und wandte Thomas seinen Blick zu „Mr. Barrow?“  
„Ich möchte Ihnen eine Nachricht überbringen, von Mr. Wiggum und Mrs. Kelly“, Thomas zögerte, er wusste nicht ob Dr. Watson in die Ermittlungen mit einbezogen war. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den einstigen Militärarzt, sah er wieder zu Holmes, dieser nickte „Sie können vor meinem Freund frei sprechen, Mr. Barrow.“  
„Mrs. Kelly möchte mit Ihnen sprechen. Inspektor Abberline hat wohl schon länger versucht mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, sie hat aber jede Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei verweigert. Sie möchte auch nicht, dass ihr Name erwähnt wird. Mr. Wiggum und ich schlugen ihr also vor, sich zunächst mit Ihnen zu treffen. Wäre dies in ihrem Sinne?“  
Holmes grinste breit und schlug die Hände zusammen „Ja, Mr. Barrow! Absolut in meinem Sinne! Watson es scheint wir werden endlich einer Spur nachgehen können! Hat sich Mrs. Kelly dazu geäußert wo sie sich mit mir treffen will?“  
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf „Nein. Aber sie wird bestimmt in die Bakerstreet kommen, wenn Sie mit ihr sprechen wollen.“  
Der Detektiv überlegte kurz „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Es muss so unauffällig wie möglich passieren. Falls sie beschattet wird und als mögliches nächstes Opfer kann das gut möglich sein, sollte sie nicht mit mir gesehen werden. Man weiß dass ich mit der Polizei zusammenarbeite. Wir sollten uns in Whitechapel mit ihr treffen, stimmen Sie mir nicht zu Watson?“  
Der Arzt zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch „Wenn Sie das für nötig halten Holmes.“  
„Unbedingt! Die Sicherheit der Dame hat absoluten Vorrang!“ die Aussicht auf neue Erkenntnisse schien den in die Jahre gekommenen Detektiv zu beflügeln „Eine Verkleidung muss her. Eine Verkleidung! Ein Mann aus dem Mittelstand auf dem Weg nach Whitechapel um dort einigen Ausschweifungen nachzugehen, betrunken, in Begleitung eines Freundes. Was sagen Sie Watson?“  
„Zweifellos ein grandioser Einfall, Holmes. Aber erstmal müssen Sie auf mich verzichten, mein Bein schmerzt bei diesem Dauerregen zu sehr um mich nachts herumzutreiben“, der Arzt klopfte wehmütig darauf.   
„Zu schade… Barrow, wollen Sie mich begleiten?“, fragte Holmes „Wir könnten gemeinsam Mr. Wiggum und Mrs. Kelly aufsuchen. Sie wissen zweifellos am besten, wie man die beiden am schnellsten ausfindig macht.“  
„Wenn es der Sache dient, natürlich. Soll ich eine Nachricht überbringen und uns ankündigen?“, fragte Thomas und war plötzlich ziemlich aufgeregt. Er und der Meisterdetektiv auf Spurensuche! Zum ersten Mal würde er ihn in Aktion erleben.  
Doch Holmes kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen „Oh nein, wir werden sie überraschen. Wir werden gegen acht Uhr das Haus verlassen, rufen Sie uns eine Droschke, die uns bis Bishopsgate fährt. Von da aus laufen wir. Am besten suchen wir zunächst Wiggins auf und dann Mrs. Kelly. Wo könnten sich die beiden am ehesten aufhalten?“  
Thomas zuckte die Schultern „Mr. Wiggum wird entweder zuhause sein oder im Pub darunter. Mrs. Kelly… nun ja, sie ist meist auf der Straße oder im Ten Bells. Mr. Wiggum wird uns helfen können sie zu finden.“  
Holmes nickte „Sehr gut. Ich erwarte sie um acht in normaler Ausgehkleidung. So wie Sie sich sonst auch kleiden würden, wenn Sie nach Whitechapel fahren. Wir sollten so unauffällig wie möglich sein.“  
Thomas nickte und wieder spürte er die Aufregung hochwallen „Ja, Mr. Holmes.“

Pünktlich um acht öffnete sich die Tür zu Holmes Zimmer und ein Mann in Thomas Alter trat heraus. Seine Kleidung und der ungepflegte Bart zeugten von Nachlässigkeit und einem geringen Gehalt, die Haltung verriet den harten Arbeiter und den Schaden den sein Rücken davon genommen hatte. Thomas war verwirrt, er hatte niemanden hereingelassen. Woher kam dieser Mann?  
„Sir?“, fragte er verwirrt und besah den Kerl wie er schwerfällig die Treppe hinunter polterte.   
„Also Barrow, stürzen wir uns ins Nachtleben!“ eine raue Stimme, geprägt von Zigaretten und anderem Qualm.  
Dann fiel der Groschen.  
„Mr. Holmes?“ Thomas riss die Augen auf.   
Das Lachen das nun aus der Kehle des Herrn kam, war dem Hausdiener so bekannt wie nur eh und je.   
„Gut zu wissen, dass ich noch überzeugend genug bin. So wird mich niemand erkennen und ich werde mich ohne Aufsehen zu erregen mit Mrs. Kelly unterhalten können“, er lachte und wurde dann ernst „Sie werden ein nicht unerheblicher Teil dieser Tarnung sein, Mr. Barrow. Sie sind sobald wir dieses Haus verlassen nicht mein Diener, sondern mein Saufkumpan und alter Kumpel. Sie werden mich Jack Miller nennen. Im Spaß vielleicht Jacky oder einfach nur Miller. Werden Sie bloß nicht zu höflich! Ist das klar?“  
Thomas blieb die Luft weg. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, was für eine Komödie sollten sie aufführen? Was für ein Spiel! Kurz besann er sich, fragte sich nur eine Sekunde ob er das tatsächlich tun sollte, dann grinste er und sagte „Alles klar, Jack, und jetzt beeil dich, ich hab Durst.“

In der Droschke hatten Thomas und Holmes bereits ihre Rollen geübt, Jack und Thomas waren alte Freunde und mussten unbedingt einen Saufen gehen. Thomas genoss das Schauspiel und fühlte sich als Teil einer großen Verschwörung. Als sie aus der Kutsche stiegen, torkelte Jack bereits etwas, aus einem Flachmann hatte er bereits einige Schlucke getrunken und sie dann an Thomas weitergereicht. Hochprozentiger widerlicher Fusel rann seine Kehle hinunter und ließ seine Augen tränen. „Wo hast du das Zeug denn her?“, keuchte er.  
„Verträgst ja überhaupt nix“, gab Jack zurück und schob die kleine Flasche wieder in die Manteltasche. An Ricks Tür angekommen, lehnte er sich an die Wand und nickte Thomas zu. Dieser klopfte und war erfreut als Rick bald öffnete. Er strahlte als er ihn erkannte, wenn er auch eine Spur von Misstrauen zeigte „Was für eine Überraschung“, lächelnd streckte er die Hand aus um Thomas hinein zu ziehen als Jack sich räusperte „Will ja nix unterbrechen, aber ich hab was mit dir zu reden, Wiggins.“  
Der Rothaarige betrachtete erst die Gestalt und dann Thomas. Dieser nickte ihm nur kurz zu „Lass uns kurz reingehen, dann klärt sich alles ziemlich schnell auf.“  
Schulterzuckend gab Rick den Weg frei und ließ die beiden unerwarteten Besucher herein.  
„Wie ich sehe kommst du gut zurecht, mein lieber Junge“, sagte Holmes, als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte in seiner normalen Stimme. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Rick den Detektiv an, dann lachte er, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und wies seinen Besuchern Stühle zu „Mann Mr Holmes, was für eine Verkleidung. Im ersten Moment hab ich mich ernsthaft gefragt, wen Thomas da auf einmal anschleppt.“ Die Erleichterung war ihm deutlich anzuhören „Sie kommen wegen Kelly, nicht wahr?“  
Der Detektiv nickte „Mr. Barrow hier hat mir heute von ihrem Plan berichtet und ich wollte keine Zeit verstreichen lassen. Wo finden wir Mrs. Kelly um diese Zeit?“  
„Wir versuchens erst mal im Ten Bells. Sie wird da früher oder später auftauchen. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich Mr. Holmes, was soll die Verkleidung?“  
Holmes saß aufrecht in seinem Stuhl und nichts an seiner Haltung ließ jetzt noch an den heruntergekommenen Arbeiter denken. Eher an einen scharfen Bluthund, dachte Thomas und war sich sicher, dass die Muskeln unter der abgerissenen Kleidung bis zum letzten angespannt waren.   
„Falls ihre Freundin tatsächlich in Gefahr ist, dann wird sie vielleicht auch beobachtet. Wenn dann jemand sieht, dass sie sich mit dem bekanntesten Ermittler der Stadt trifft, können wir gleich ihren Sarg bestellen. Wir werden uns also unauffällig mit ihr treffen. Ich nehme an, sie beide haben sich schon häufiger mit ihr getroffen. War das im Ten Bells?“  
Rick und Thomas nickten synchron.  
„Sehr gut, dann werdet ihr eurer lieben Kelly heute Jack Miller vorstellen und besagter Jack wird dann für eine Weile mit ihr verschwinden. Ich will alleine mit ihr reden und sicher sein, dass niemand zuhört. Kann ich für das Gespräch ihre Wohnung nutzen, Wiggins?“  
Rick war sprachlos „Sie wollen… sie wollen mit Kelly auf mein Zimmer?“  
„Um mir ihr in Ruhe zu reden, ja. Irgendwelche Bedenken? Aufmerksame Nachbarn, die es nicht gutheißen eine Frau dieses Gewerbes im Haus zu haben?“ fragte Holmes.   
Thomas lachte in sich hinein. Die Gleichgültigkeit mit der die meisten Menschen sich in dieser Gegend begegneten hatte Rick bisher davon abgehalten sich eine Wohnung anderswo zu suchen. Sie konnten sich hier treffen so oft sie wollten und niemanden hatte es je interessiert. Rick schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf.  
„Also Wiggins, ab jetzt bin ich wieder Jack Miller und wir drei gehen zusammen einen trinken.“ Eine Veränderung ging vor in der Sekunde in der Holmes sich erhob. Seine Haltung, sein Gesichtsausdruck, der ganze Habitus schien vom scharfen Jagdhund zum getreten Lasttier in sich zusammenzusinken. Ein schockierender und zugleich intensiver Moment, der Thomas faszinierte.  
„Zieh dir was über Wiggins, ist kalt draußen“, brummte die raue Stimme.  
„Niemand nennt mich mehr Wiggins, außer Ihnen vielleicht und Dr. Watson. Ich bin Rick oder Wiggum“, erklärte der Rotschopf noch kurz, als er den Mantel überzog.   
Jack nickte und polterte zur Tür. 

Sie hatten Glück. Obwohl Kelly eine Weile auf sich warten ließ, erschien sie gegen zehn Uhr im Ten Bells. Bis dahin hatten die drei Karten gespielt, Ale getrunken und geraucht. Jack hatte meist lausige Blätter und passte zu wenig auf. Er beschwerte sich lautstark über die Arbeit, seine Frau und dass sie nicht verstünde, dass ein Mann nun mal Bedürfnisse hatte. Rick und Thomas spielten mit, lästerten mit ihm über die Weiber und dass man die eh nicht verstehen könne. Thomas hätte sich ausschütten können über die Absurdität dieses Gespräches und die Männer die es führten.  
Die Rothaarige hatte Thomas und Rick gleich gesehen und dann irritiert auf den dritten Mann an ihrem Tisch gestarrt.   
„Wen habt ihr denn da heute dabei, Jungs? Wollt ihr mich nicht vorstellen?“ flötete sie und setzte sich zu ihnen.   
„Das ist Jack Miller, der…“ Thomas stockte. Hatten sie eine Geschichte vereinbart?  
„Hab ein paar Leitungen bei ihm zuhause überprüft. Bin Fachmann für Leitungen und Wasser. Kann dir jedes Rohr verlegen“, Jack lachte dreckig und Kelly kicherte übertrieben laut. „Und wer bist du, Kleines?“  
„Das ist Mary-Jane Kelly, eine gute Freundin von uns“, erklärte Rick.  
Jack grinste breit „Wir sollten auch Freunde werden Mary-Jane, findest du nicht?“  
Sie hob ihm stolz den Kopf entgegen und raunte „Meine Freundschaft hat ihren Preis, Jack.“  
Was er dann sagte konnten weder Rick noch Thomas verstehen, Jack beugte sich vor und flüsterte Kelly etwas ins Ohr. Ihr Gesicht versteinerte, dann betrachtete sie den Mann vor ihr erstaunt und fing sich schließlich. „Dann sind wir uns ja einig, Jack“, sie lächelte kokett und Jacks Grinsen wurde breiter.   
„Dann komm mal mit Kleines“, sie erhoben sich „Ach Rick, könnte ich mal kurz in deine Wohnung?“   
Rick verdrehte die Augen „Dein Ernst? Vögel sie doch sonst wo.“  
„Sicher, am besten nehm ich sie mit nach Hause zu meiner Frau. Jetzt stell dich nicht an, die nächsten Runden gehen auf mich“, er legte ein paar zerknüllte Scheine auf den Tisch und hielt dann die Hand auf. Seufzend gab Rick ihm den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, schob noch ein „Und macht keine Sauerei“ hinterher und lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück. Kurze Zeit später hatten Holmes und Kelly aus dem Ten Bells verlassen.   
Thomas rückte näher an Rick heran. „Es wird bestimmt alles gut“, raunte er ihm zu. Grimmig nickte dieser zur Antwort. „Das hoff ich auch, Thomas, das hoff ich auch.“

Jack und Kelly schienen ewig zu brauchen. Stunden später stolperte Kelly in das Pub und setzte sich zu Thomas und Rick an den Tisch.   
„Wo hast du denn Jack gelassen?“ fragte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Ist gegangen. Mehr konnte er sich nicht mehr leisten“, sie lehnte sich an Rick, gab ihm seinen Schlüssel und schloss die Augen „Ich bin so müde.“  
Rick strich ihr über das flammende Haar „Bleib heute bei mir. Ich pass auf dich auf.“  
Er hätte sich selbst belogen, würde Thomas behaupten, die Intimität, die zwischen den beiden herrschte würde ihm nichts ausmachen. Doch es war wichtiger, dass Rick glücklich war, dass sie das letzte bisschen Familie war, das er noch hatte. Vielleicht beneidete er ihn auch darum, dass er noch so etwas in der Art hatte.   
„Ich sollte auch langsam nach Hause gehen. Ich bin grade erst wieder genesen und sollte nicht zu lange machen“, erklärte Thomas. Rick nickte „In Ordnung. Meld dich wenns was neues gibt.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte „Werd ich. Pass auf dich auf.“ Ich liebe dich, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Wie gerne hätte er diesen Satz noch gesagt, ihm immer wieder versichert wie wichtig er ihm war. Sie hatten sich erst vor kurzem versöhnt und jeder Abschied fiel ihm seitdem schwerer als zuvor. „Du auch Kelly“, hängte er noch dran. Dann nahm er seinen Mantel und brach auf. 

In den folgenden Tagen war es ruhig um den Whitechapel-Mörder, den die Zeitungen makaber wie sie waren, Jack the Ripper getauft hatten. Erst als Holmes eines Nachmittags wutentbrannt zur Tür hereinstürmte und ein „Tee, Mrs. Hudson! Und Barrow, holen Sie mir noch mehr von dem Shag-Tabak! Ich werde heute viel davon brauchen“ in die Küche bellte um dann die Treppe hinauf zu trampeln.  
„Was wird wohl passiert sein?“ Mrs. Hudson setzte sofort Wasser auf und schürte das Feuer im Ofen, Thomas zog sich Mantel und Schal an. Wenn der Meisterdetektiv in solcher Stimmung war, musste schnell gehandelt werden!  
Als er eine viertel Stunde später die Treppe zur Wohnung von Holmes und Watson hinaufstieg war der Salon bereits komplett verraucht. Holmes paffte fast manisch seine Pfeife und lief auf und ab. Gleichzeitig sprach er mit Dr. Watson.  
„Dieser Narr!“ fluchte er „Unvorsichtig! Er bringt sie damit nur in Gefahr! Als ob ihm meine Aussage nicht gereicht hätte!“  
„Denken Sie nicht, Abberline hat im besten Wissen gehandelt? Er musste selbst mit ihr sprechen, das war Ihnen doch klar“, gab der Arzt zurück.  
„Aber doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit! Wozu denken Sie hab ich mich verkleidet? Um sie zu schützen! Und er geht mit ihr ins Museum! Als ob es keine anderen Aufnahmen der königlichen Familie gäbe“, Holmes war nicht mehr zu bremsen „Dieser opiumsüchtige Weiberheld! Es sollte ein Wunder sein, wenn sie die Nacht überlebt!“  
Thomas war wie vom Donner gerührt „Verzeihen Sie Sir, sprechen Sie von Mrs. Kelly?“  
Der Detektiv sah zu seinem Hausdiener, der gerade noch den Tee angerichtet hatte „Entschuldigen Sie Mr. Barrow, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen. Sie sind ja befreundet.“  
„Richtig und um ihre Sicherheit besorgt“, gab der Schwarzhaarige unumwunden zurück.  
Holmes wischte sich über die Augen „Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, die Dinge zu beschönigen. Durch das äußerst unvorsichtige Verhalten vom Yard fürchte ich um die Sicherheit von Mrs. Kelly. Inspektor Abberline hat die Dame erneut verhört und jetzt ist ihr Name in den Protokollen. Wenn jemand sie finden will, kann er es jetzt!“  
Thomas Augen wurden groß „Sie denken der Mörder ist Teil der Polizei?“  
Der Detektiv schüttelte sacht den Kopf „Ich befürchte die Sache geht höher, viel höher. Solange Mrs. Kelly noch anonyme Zeugin war, konnte sie sich verstecken und hoffen, dass der Ripper, wie diese furchtbaren Blätter ihn nennen, sie nicht finden würde. Jetzt kennt durch die Aussage von diesem schwachsinnigen Inspektor jeder ihren Namen.“ Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und klammerte seine Hand um die Lehne seines Sessels „Tun sie mir einen Gefallen, Barrow. Gehen Sie! Gehen Sie nach Whitechapel und finden Sie Crying-Kelly. Verstecken Sie sie! Irgendwo wo niemand sie finden kann, niemand darf wissen wo sie ist, vor allem keiner vom Yard! Ich gebe ihnen Geld mit, damit Sie eine Unterkunft bezahlen können. Gehen Sie mit ihr so weit weg von Whitechapel wie Sie können! Und seien Sie sich sicher, dass Ihnen niemand folgt! Ich werde gleich wieder aufbrechen und versuchen das Schlimmste abzuwenden. Watson, Sie bleiben hier und werden die Stellung halten, falls Abberline auftauchen sollte, sagen Sie ihm, dass ich in Whitechapel bin. Er soll sich im Ten Bells nach Jack Miller erkundigen, wenn er mich sucht. Merken Sie sich das Barrow, im Notfall können Sie mir dort eine Nachricht hinterlegen!“  
Thomas und Dr. Watson nickten synchron.   
„Es gilt Leben zu retten, Gentlemen, lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden“, damit eilte der Detektiv in sein Zimmer und schickte Thomas los.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui ui ui, das hat ja gedauert. Nun ja, ich hatte meine Gründe, falls jemand sehr darauf gewartet hat tuts mir leid  
> Ich werde den Rest der Geschichte gleich online stellen


	6. Auf Messers Schneide

Es war spät geworden, bestimmt längst nach Mitternacht, doch Thomas hatte Kelly nach wie vor nicht finden können. Als er in Whitechapel angekommen war, hatte er sofort Rick verständigt und sie hatten sich aufgeteilt. Doch Kelly war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Im Ten Bells hatte er an der Bar für Jack Miller eine Nachricht hinterlegt „Bislang kein Erfolg, Suche geht weiter. TB.“  
Als er in Tower Hamlets die Commercial Street entlang ging, hörte Thomas plötzlich ein Geräusch. Es musste ganz in der Nähe sein, ein Gurgeln und ein dumpfer Aufschlag. Alarmiert beschleunigte der Hausdiener seinen Schritt, bog, den Geräuschen folgend in die Berner Street ein und sah nur ein Stück weit vor sich, auf Höhe eines kleinen, dunklen Hofes einen schattenhaften Umriss, dicht über dem Boden.  
„He, wer da?“ rief er. Der Umriss zuckte nach oben, klein aber kräftig, ein Mann wahrscheinlich, von gedrungener Gestalt. Ruckartig bewegte er sich und verschwand plötzlich in der Dunkelheit.  
Thomas rannte weiter, denn auf dem Boden schien noch etwas zu liegen. Ein dunkler Fleck der größer wurde, je näher der Schwarzhaarige kam und mehr und mehr die Form eines Menschen enthüllte.   
„Bitte nicht, bitte, bitte nicht!“ flehte er innerlich und begann zu rennen. Doch die Hoffnung nur eine große Lache oder Müll auf dem Boden zu finden schwand je näher er kam. Als er schließlich die letzten Meter überwunden hatte war ihm klar, dass er ein weiteres Opfer des Rippers gefunden hatte. Eine Frau lag auf dem Boden, die Kehle quer durchgeschnitten und eine breite Lache Blut um ihren Körper.   
Starr sah Thomas sie an, blickte nach links, nach rechts, in die Dunkelheit, in die der Mann verschwunden war. Dann begann er zu schreien.

Eine Streife, die nur ein paar Straßen weiter patrolliert hatte, hatte Thomas schließlich gehört. Das Yard war verständigt worden, Abberline und seine Kollegen hatten den Tatort übernommen. Thomas wurde mit aufs Revier genommen und saß dem Inspektor schließlich gegenüber und erzählte was sich zugetragen hatte. Beschrieb so genau er konnte den schattenhaften Umriss.  
„Was haben Sie zu dieser Zeit noch in der Berner Street gemacht, Mr. Barrow?“ das ebenmäßige Gesicht wirkte müde und verspannt.   
Thomas bemühte sich Fassung zu bewahren „Können Sie sich das nicht denken Mr. Abberline? Ich war im Auftrag von Mr. Holmes unterwegs. Ich bin mit Mrs. Kelly befreundet. Wir haben sie gesucht und wollten sie in Sicherheit bringen!“  
Abberlines Augen weiteten sich „Sie kennen Mary?“  
„Mein Gott Inspektor, wie glauben Sie kam der Kontakt zu Mr. Holmes zustande? Sie hätte doch nie mit der Polizei geredet! Ich verstehe auch nach wie vor nicht, wie Sie sie dazu gebracht haben mit Ihnen zu reden“, gab Thomas freimütig zurück.   
Abberline rieb sich das Kinn „Ich habe ihr wohl kaum eine Wahl gelassen, aber das ist jetzt Nebensache. Sie können Holmes ausrichten, dass Mary in Sicherheit ist. Ich habe für ein Versteck gesorgt.“  
„Wer war die Frau, Inspektor?“ fragte Thomas leise.  
„Elizabeth Stride, ebenfalls eine von Marys Freunden. Ich dachte, sie hätten sich alle gemeinsam versteckt. Anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht“, Abberline wollte gerade weiter ausholen, als plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde. Ein dicklicher Mann stand darin, er musste gerannt sein und keuchte vor Anstrengung.  
„Ich bin im Verhör Godley, was soll das?“   
„Er hat die nächste umgebracht, nur ein paar Kilometer weiter! Wie die anderen, ausgeweidet!“ der Atem des Beamten ging stoßweise „Eine gottverdammte Sauerei! Nicht mal eine Stunde nachdem er Stride umgebracht hat! Und wieder hat keiner was gesehen!“  
Der Inspektor war aufgesprungen „Wer war es? Wer ist das Opfer?“  
„Eddowes, Kate Eddowes. Ich dachte, du hast die Nutten in Sicherheit gebracht!“  
Abberline packte seinen Mantel „Verdammte Scheiße! Barrow, ich muss los. Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden! Und sagen Sie Holmes Bescheid!“  
Thomas wusste kaum mehr was zu sagen. Wie in Trance schloss er seinen Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg nach Whitechapel. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie dieser Mann ausgesehen hatte. Versuchte sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, dass helfen konnte den Mörder zu schnappen! Aber alles was er sah, war die Dunkelheit in die der Mann verschwunden war und die glänzende Lache, die sich um den leblosen Körper ausgebreitet hatte.   
Das Ten Bells war bereits geschlossen, also ging Thomas direkt zu Ricks Wohnung. Rick war wider Erwarten zuhause und trank heißen Tee. Als er den Geliebten vor der Tür stehen sah und den seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wusste er dass etwas passiert war.  
„Was ist los?“, eine Frage, so voller Furcht vor der möglichen Antwort „Die Polizei ist überall auf den Straßen, was ist nur passiert?“  
„Er hat zugeschlagen, zweimal. Zwei Frauen sind tot und nein, Kelly hat es nicht erwischt. Aber es waren zwei aus ihrem Freundeskreis“, erklärte Thomas.   
Rick ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen „Oh Gott, hast du sie wenigstens finden können? Ich hab überall nach ihr gesucht.“  
Thomas setzte sich neben ihn „Abberline sagte, er hat sie versteckt. Sie sei in Sicherheit, sagt er. Aber das hat er auch von den anderen behauptet.“  
Ricks Augen wurden größer „Du hast mit dem Inspektor geredet? Wann? Und was ist überhaupt mit dir los? Das war doch noch nicht alles!“  
Thomas Kinn begann zu zittern „Nein, das ist nicht alles“, flüsterte er und floh in Ricks Arme. Gehalten und mit dem Gefühl wenigstens ein bisschen in Sicherheit zu sein, begann er zu erzählen. 

Später war Holmes zu Ihnen gestoßen, da ihr eigentlicher Treffpunkt geschlossen war, hatte er vermutet bei Rick noch jemanden antreffen zu können. Thomas hatte ihm so ruhig er konnte erzählt was sich zugetragen hatte und was Abberline ihm ausgerichtet hatte.   
„Er verliert die Beherrschung und er wird unvorsichtig“, murmelte Holmes vor sich hin und schritt Ricks kleine Kammer auf und ab „Nur eine knappe Stunde nachdem er bei dem ersten Versuch gestört wurde den nächsten zu wagen! Dieser Mensch ist besessen und das wird uns vielleicht zum Sieg verhelfen! Denn eines ist sicher, wir kennen sein nächstes Ziel! Von dieser kleinen Gruppe Frauen ist jetzt nur noch eine übrig!“  
Rick sprang auf „Sie werden Kelly nicht in Gefahr bringen!“  
Der Detektiv funkelte ihn an „Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht Wiggins, sie ist bereits in Gefahr! Seit Wochen! Und wenn es stimmt was Abberline sagt, dann ist sie auch jetzt nicht mehr sicher! Sagte er nicht, sie habe sich gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen versteckt? Wenn er die beiden erwischt hat, dann kann er auch Kelly holen, da habe ich keinen Zweifel.“  
„Was soll das heißen? Dass wir ihr nicht helfen können?“ die Stimme des jungen Händlers war voller Verzweiflung.  
„Das behaupte ich nicht, Wiggins. Ich werde jetzt Abberline aufsuchen. Wir stehen so kurz davor, die Sache aufzuklären, das weiß ich! Es fehlt nur noch ein kleines Glied in der Kette!“ Holmes kleidete sich an. „Barrow, richten Sie Watson aus, dass ich aktiv ermittle und nicht weiß wann ich wiederkomme. Ich verlasse mich außerdem darauf, dass Sie sich zu meiner Verfügung halten.“ Er war ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.   
„Natürlich Sir“, erwiderte Thomas.  
Der Detektiv verließ die kleine Wohnung und kurze Zeit später brach auch Thomas zur Bakerstreet auf. Die scheinbar endlose Nacht nahm schließlich um 6 Uhr morgens ihr Ende. Zwar konnte Thomas sich nur für etwa ein kleines Weilchen hinlegen, aber trotzdem fiel er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, der eine Stunde später von einer besorgten Mrs. Hudson gestört wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endspurt! Noch ein Kapitel und der Vorhang fällt


	7. Lebwohl von einer Toten

Es dauerte Tage bis Holmes zurückkehrte. Die Zeitungen waren voll der Berichte über einen weiteren Mord des Rippers, den bestialischsten von allen. An einer rothaarigen jungen Prostituierten. Weder Thomas noch Rick hatte Kelly wieder gesehen und die Beschreibung in den Zeitungen ließen alle Hoffnungen sinken, dass Ricks Kindheitsfreundin noch am Leben war.   
Der Detektiv sah abgezehrt aus und die Augen wirkten stumpf, als er durch die Tür trat.   
„Bringen Sie mir etwas zur Stärkung, Mr. Barrow. Wiggins wird in einer halben Stunde bei uns sein. Ich erwarte Sie beide dann hier im Salon“, murmelte er leise und ließ sich aus dem Mantel helfen, bevor Thomas den Mund öffnen konnte, setzte er noch hinzu „Und bitte jetzt keine Fragen, ich werde Ihnen dann alles erklären.“  
Der Hausdiener nickte, räumte den Mantel in die Garderobe und sagte Mrs. Hudson Bescheid.   
Nur eine viertel Stunde später stand Rick vor der Tür, die Augen rot, das Gesicht von Trauer verhärmt. „Sie ist es nicht wahr, Thomas? Er hat sie erwischt. Warum sonst sollte Holmes uns rufen? Die Berichte in der Zeitung…“ nun begannen die Tränen zu rinnen, Ricks stumme Tränen ohne jeglichen Laut „Dieser Mistkerl! Wie sehr muss sie gelitten haben.“  
Thomas zog ihn herein, schloss die Tür und den Weinenden dann in seine Arme „Noch hat er nichts bestätigt. Komm, wir gehen gleich zu ihm.“  
Zitternd nickte Rick und versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen. Hand in Hand stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf, vor der Tür küsste Thomas kurz die Hand des Geliebten, flüsterte „Ich bin bei dir“, dann klopfte er und kündigte den Besucher an. 

Holmes trank gerade aus einer dampfenden Tasse Tee, Watson hatte die Hand an der Stirn, als versuche er schlimme Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben.   
„Kommen Sie beide herein, setzen Sie sich. Wir haben vieles zu besprechen“, murmelte der Detektiv und wies Thomas und Rick auf das bequeme Sofa. Steif setzten sie sich, mit flatternden Herzen und der Angst vor den Worten die folgen sollten, davor dass die Ungewissheit nun endlich zur grausamen Wahrheit werden würde.  
Holmes nahm in seinem Sessel Platz, sah beiden Männern in die Augen und dann zu Dr. Watson der ihm eindringlich zunickte.   
„Normalerweise sollte ich die folgende Information geheim halten. Doch Watson hat mich davon überzeugt sie mit Ihnen beiden zu teilen. Ich warne Sie nur einmal, es ist ein gefährliches Wissen und sobald wir diesen Raum verlassen, darf es nie wieder erwähnt werden. Leben hängen davon ab. Möchten Sie beide unter diesen Umständen die Information erfahren und können Sie mir beschwören, dass sie unter uns bleibt?“ der Blick des Detektivs war scharf.   
Ricks Unterlippe zitterte leicht, Thomas wusste, dass er Holmes am liebsten angebrüllt hätte, ihnen endlich zu sagen was mit Kelly passiert war, doch er hielt sich zurück.   
„Wenn es etwas mit Kelly zu tun hat, dann wollen wir es. Wir schwören, wenn es nötig ist“, erklärte Thomas, überrascht von der Festigkeit seiner eigenen Stimme. Er hatte genug von der Ungewissheit.   
„Wiggins?“ fragte Holmes und der Angesprochene nickte. Was er dann sagte, schockierte die beiden fast mehr als alle unsere Befürchtungen.  
„Mrs. Kelly ist nicht tot“, sagte er leise.   
Ricks Kopf schoss ruckartig in die Höhe „Was?“  
„Sie ist nicht tot. Der Ripper hat die Falsche getötet, eine Freundin die ihr ähnlich sah und in ihrer Unterkunft schlief. Ich habe sie außer Landes geschafft, deswegen war ich solange nicht hier.“  
„Aber… warum das ganze?“ fragte Thomas.   
„Die ganzen Hintergründe werde ich ihnen zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nicht erklären. Tatsache ist, dass Kelly und ihre Freundinnen Zeuginnen eines Vorfalls waren und deswegen beseitigt werden sollten. Der Ripper war letztendendes ein bestellter Killer, der seinen Auftrag zu ernst genommen hat. Er kannte Kelly nicht persönlich, also ist ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er die Falsche getötet hat. Da er sie dermaßen zugerichtet hat, dass man sie kaum mehr erkennen konnte, weiß auch niemand, dass es nicht Kelly war, die getötet wurde. Abberline hat sie identifiziert. Er ist der einzige außer uns, der weiß, dass Kelly das Vereinigte Königreich verlassen hat. Sie wird auch nicht mehr zurückkehren und keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen aufnehmen. Offiziell ist Mrs. Kelly vor ein paar Tagen auf tragische Weise ums Leben gekommen“, Holmes Worte hallten in ihnen wieder. Ein Geräusch verließ Ricks Mund, irgendetwas zwischen Lachen und Weinen, ein erleichterter Schluchzer.  
„Sie lebt“, flüsterte er dann „Thomas sie lebt!“  
„Das tut sie, Wiggins“, gab Holmes mit sanften Zügen zurück, gleich aber verhärtete sich sein Gesicht „Offiziell ist sie aber tot und einem schrecklichen Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen. Also trauern Sie! So wie Sie um ihre Kelly trauern würden.“   
Pure Glückseligkeit stand auf Ricks Gesicht geschrieben. „Natürlich, mach ich Sir, Mr. Holmes. Kein Problem! Ich werd trauern, so wie sie noch keinen trauern sehen haben! Oh Mann ihr geht’s gut!“  
Thomas blieb misstrauisch „Wer hat die Morde angeordnet, Mr. Holmes? Könnten wir nicht in ein paar Jahren vielleicht mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, wenn die Sache in Vergessenheit geraten ist?“  
„Nein, Mr. Barrow, dieser Auftrag stammt von einer Instanz höchster Macht und größter Unantastbarkeit. Je weniger davon wissen umso besser. Der Vorfall selbst ist ebenso prekär, auch wenn die Sache verjährt wäre… Ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass alle die mit ihr in Kontakt standen auch nach langer Zeit überwacht werden. Ein kleiner Hinweis, ein unbedachtes Wort… Wenn auch nur die Vermutung im Raum stehen sollte, dass es nicht Kelly war, die getötet wurde, werden diese Leute so lange suchen bis sie die Wahrheit herausfinden und dann ist Kelly, auch im Ausland, nicht mehr sicher.“ Der Meisterdetektiv seufzte „Eigentlich hätte ich Ihnen nichts davon sagen sollen, eure Unwissenheit wäre in diesem Fall die größte Sicherheit für Mrs. Kelly gewesen. Bedanken Sie sich bei Dr. Watson, er hat mich davon überzeugt, dass Sie die Wahrheit erfahren sollen.“  
„Danke“, murmelten die beiden synchron.  
Dann zog der Meisterdetektiv einen Umschlag aus seiner Jacke „Diesen Brief hat sie mir noch mitgegeben, bevor ich sie zurückgelassen habe. Ich muss leider darauf bestehen, dass er vernichtet wird sobald Sie ihn gelesen haben.“ Er hielt ihnen den Brief hin und erhob sich „Kommen Sie Watson, wir wollen etwas spazieren. Nur ein wenig die Straße auf und ab. Bleiben Sie sitzen Barrow, Jacke und Hut können wir uns selbst anlegen.“  
Die Herren verließen den Salon, Thomas und Rick konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen. Ungeduldig riss Rick den Umschlag auf und zog den Brief in Kellys unsicherer Handschrift hervor.

Meine lieben Freunde,  
ich soll keine Namen nennen, also werde ich es lassen. Mir geht es gut, ich bin zu einem Ort aufgebrochen, der hoffentlich ein Zuhause für mich wird. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, ihr habt versucht mir zu zeigen, dass ich mehr kann als das was ich bislang getan habe.   
Ich werde ein neues Leben beginnen. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, ihr wisst ja, ich bin ein großes Mädchen.   
Ich wünsche euch, dass ihr glücklich werdet. Dass ihr zusammen sein könnt und man euch niemals trennt. Bleibt stark, meine lieben Freunde und euch treu.  
In ewiger Erinnerung und großer Liebe  
Eure Freundin

Sie weinten, leise und froh. Fest aneinandergeklammert. Lasen jeden Satz immer und immer wieder, sogen jedes Wort, jede Silbe in sich auf. Sie wussten nicht wie lange es dauerte bis Holmes und Watson wieder zurückkehrten, irgendwann hörten sie die schweren Schritte auf der Treppe, lösten sich langsam aus ihrer Umarmung und setzten sich erwartungsvoll auf.   
Holmes nahm Platz und hob die Augenbrauen „Haben Sie sich verabschiedet?“  
Rick nickte langsam und hielt den Detektiv Kellys Brief hin. Schweigend nahm er ihn entgegen und legte ihn zur Seite.  
„Danke, Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson. Für alles“, murmelte der Rotschopf leise. „Ich denk, ich werd dann gehen. Sei es wies ist, aber trotzdem werd ich sie nie wieder sehen. Wenigstens geht es ihr gut.“  
Der Arzt nickte und klopfte ihm väterlich auf die Schultern „Man kann auch um Lebende trauern, mein Junge. Mr. Barrow, warum nehmen Sie ihn nicht mit in die Küche? Mrs. Hudson hat meistens etwas mit dem sich Kummer leichter ertragen lässt.“

Noch lange Zeit sollten die Vorkommnisse Thomas und Rick verfolgen. Die gedrungene Gestalt des Mörders, die der Hausdiener in jener tragischen Nacht gesehen hatte, suchte ihn noch häufig in Träumen heim.   
Hätte er ihn verfolgen sollen? Vielleicht hätte er ihn erwischt und so wenigstens ein paar Leben retten können? Letzten Endes blieben dies nur Spekulationen und das Leben musste weiter gehen.   
Sie beerdigten die Frau die für Mary gestorben war und ließen einen Trauergottesdienst für sie abhalten. Neben einigen Bekannten von Mary aus Whitechapel, Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson, wohnten noch Schaulustige, die von den Ripper-Morden fasziniert waren, den Feierlichkeiten bei und trieben Rick durch ihre Pietätlosigkeit zur Weißglut.   
Bald aber waren auch die letzten Gaffer verschwunden, der Pfarrer hatte sich verabschiedet und nur noch Rick und Thomas verblieben an Marys Grab.   
„Sie wird mir fehlen“, flüsterte Rick. „Jetzt ist auch die letzte aus meiner kleinen Familie verschwunden.“ Tränen rannen stumm über die bleichen Wangen.  
„Du hast immer noch eine Familie, mein Herz“, erklärte Thomas und verschränkte seine linke mit Ricks rechter Hand „Eine Mutter in Mrs. Hudson, zwei Onkel in Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson und einen Ehemann, wenn auch nicht vor dem Gesetz.“  
„Ja“, Ricks Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern „das habe ich.“   
Ein letztes Kreuzzeichen über dem Grab, ein letzter Gruß, dann straffte Rick die Schultern.  
„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Thomas.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all folks!  
> Das wäre das Ende! Nun eigentlich habe ich einen dritten Teil angefangen in der es eher um Familiengeschichten gehen soll. Spielt auch in der gemeinsamen Zukunft von Rick und Thomas  
> Wenn ich ihn irgendwann komplett habe werde ich ihn online stellen (auch das in einem Rutsch, damit nicht wieder so eine Lücke entsteht)  
> Wenn dir die Geschichte gefallen hat, dann hinterlass einen Kommentar! Ich freu mich über jedes Feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Da sind sie wieder. Ich dachte ich könnte den beiden ein schönes Happy-End geben, wird wohl nix.  
> Natürlich hatte ich was Mary-Kelly angeht schon etwas in der Richtung im Sinn ;-)  
> Die meisten Kapitel sind übrigens geschrieben, das Updaten wird dementsprechend fix gehen!  
> Freue mich sehr über Kommentare und Rückmeldungen jeglicher Art!


End file.
